


Forever and a Day...

by writtenthroughtime



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Dragonfly in Amber, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonfly in Amber rewrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyBeautifulDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/gifts).



“I promise,” I lied, a tear streaking down my face. Frank looked back at me with the smug confidence of victory. He had won and he knew it. I could feel all of my heart begin to shatter all over again.

I was in my own time, surrounded by people I should feel something—or care—for, and I was pregnant, but I had never felt so alone. After the years with Jamie in the eighteenth century, my home was there, with him. Not the noisy, congested, suffocating world of the twentieth.

“Claire?” Someone called, jolting me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Frank, his hat in hand, the other holding out my coat. I looked at him, puzzled. I couldn’t figure out why he was handing it to me. Did we have somewhere to be? I did not wish to go anywhere.

“I‘ve booked us passage to America. Boston to be exact,” he said with a smile, seeing my confusion; a confusion that swiftly turned into outrage.

“No!” I yelled, knocking the offensive coat to the ground.

“Now Clai—”

“I said no!” I defied loudly. “I will not be going!”

He looked at me, shock evident on his face. I had never challenged him like this before. “See reason, you can’t stay here.”

“You bloody well better believe I intend to stay here, in Scotland!” I emphasized.

He made to grab me, but I jerked my arm out of his reach.

“No! I will not be going to America, Frank,” I yelled at him. I could feel myself flushing from the heat of my anger.

“Claire!” He yelled back.

“NO! I refuse to go!” I said again, with venom.

“Claire!” He said again, however, his voice sounded wrong.

“No!” I repeated.

“Claire!” This voice wasn’t Frank’s...but whose was it? My brow furrowed.

“Christ, mo nighean donn, wake up!”

I heard the voice again. Wake up, they had said. It took a moment but I realized my eyes were in fact tightly shut.

“Please, Sassenach, open yer eyes for me.”

“Jamie?” I asked, confused as to how he got beyond the stones.

“Aye, mo ghraidh. Open yer eyes. Ye are safe, I promise.”

I did as he requested. Sure enough, the man before me was not Frank, but my love, my Jamie. I threw myself into his arms and let the tears flow. Jamie’s hands soothed down my back and his voice was a deep rumbling burr of Gaelic in my ear.

“Please, don’t send me away,” I begged.

“Is that what ye were dreaming of? Being sent away?”

I nodded, then shook my head. “Not exactly.”

Murmuring into his shoulder, I told him of the dream. “I was in the twentieth century...you had sent me back for protection… I-I was miserable. Frank was there.” At the mention of Frank’s name, Jamie tensed. Ignoring his reaction I continued, “He was trying to make me go to America. I didn’t want to go! I couldn’t go! I couldn’t leave Scotland. Not after…everything. I needed to be close to you.”

“Is that all, mo ghraidh?” He asked, his voice strained with ire.

I shook my head. “I was pregnant.”

That got his attention. He pulled me back from his chest and held my face. “What do ye mean ye were pregnant, Sassenach?”

“Just that, in my dream I knew I was pregnant, but I’m positive that the baby was not Frank’s. I know it was yours.”

Jamie smiled sadly. “Aye, would you have stayed with Frank for the baby? So that they grew up with a full family and happy? Would you have done that for me?”

I shook my head vehemently. “No. I couldn’t let another man raise your child. Not when you could do the job yourself.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling me to him. His reaction was not what I had expected.

“Do ye not know, mo ghraidh? Can ye not tell?” I heard him whisper softly.

“What do you mean? Can I not tell?”

I felt him kiss the top of my head. One of his hands snaked down between our bodies and rested on my stomach.

“No, I can’t be,” I said in disbelief.

“Ye’ve no’ had yer courses in nearly two months, Sassenach.” His voice was rough with emotion.

I shook my head, and covered his hand with my own. “How can I be? We’re at war! I’ve been stressed! That has to be the reason, stress!”

Jamie shook his head. “I grew up on a farm, Claire. I ken the signs well enough. Yer nipples are a different shade, just as they were with wee Faith. Ye’ve been sleeping deeper as well.”

Hearing him list it out, I could feel the truth in his words. A baby!

Tears sprang to my eyes. “A baby. Our baby. Oh Jamie!”

I looped my arms around his neck and cried with joy.

“Aye, a bairn. One that I intend to see safe this time. Can ye do that for me? Can ye keep our little one safe?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

He sighed heavily, “Will ye go back then? To protect our child?”

“NO!” I said with conviction. “I will not abandon you to this godforsaken war! I will not let our child go without a father!”

Jamie snorted. “I thought ye may say that. Then will ye do something else for me?”

“Depends on what it is. If it’s asking me to abandon you James Fraser, I will not have it!”

“I’m no’ asking ye to abandon me, but I am going to ask ye to leave.”

“No! I told yo--”

He placed his palm over my mouth. “I’m no’ asking ye to go back to the stones. I want ye to take Fergus and the Lallybroch men home. Can ye see my men safe, Lady Broch Tuarach?”

I nodded, reluctantly. “I can. But you have to promise me something.”

“Anything, mo Sorcha. Name it.”

“Do not die on Culloden Moor. Come home to me and your baby.”

“I’ll still be a wanted man, even if I do manage to survive.”

“I don’t care! Come home to me, to us! Please! Don’t make me raise our child without you. I need you there when they are born, I want to discuss names and watch you talk to them as they stretch inside me. I need to see the moment when you first hold your son or daughter more than I can describe. I need my husband and I need him to be the father he was meant to be. So please, Jamie, don’t leave us.”

He smiled, tears wetting his cheeks. “I promise, I will do everything in my power to come home to ye and our bairn.”


End file.
